mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2214
Mikey Episode Number: 2214 Date: Thursday, July 30, 1993 Sponsors: P, W, 18 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1993 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo encounters four blue monsters playing with a ball called a "Wubba Ball" and asks if he can join in. But one of the monsters, Britta, refuses to let him join in, saying only blue monsters are allowed. What a racist! However, Lila (Kathryn Mullen), on the other hand, doesn't think fur color should make any difference, and since the wubba ball is hers, she insists that Elmo be allowed in the game. The other monsters agree and invite Elmo to join in. Britta looking shocked at being overpowered, turns and walks dejectedly away. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Snacks on Parade: Raisins |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Telly notices that Isaac doesn't have fur like he does. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray listens to classical music on headphones. "Are you listening to me?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cecille sings "I Want to Be Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|An Anything Muppet girl (Kathryn Mullen) imagines she's a doctor, movie director or firefighter. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Luxo Jr. demonstrates "up" and "down." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird and Snuffy sing "Map Song" on the way to Hooper's Store. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A map of Australia morphs into the shape of animals that are found there |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo asks the musical question, "Which Comes First, the Chicken or the Egg?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count teams up with Kid 'n Play for a rap song about how they argued whether they should rap or count. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #18 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Waiter Grover: Mr. Johnson gets a different waiter for a change, a light blue monster named Piño (Dave Goelz). Then Grover comes by and argues with Piño over which one of them is serving Mr. Johnson. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: W - Wall |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"At the Coastline" (Beach Boys style) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Tina, and Derek sing “The Shape Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Do The Body Dance (MC Lyte) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Bruce The Moose Invites Toulouse LaGoose Over For Juice |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Mr. Between sings about himself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy has a dream in which he floats in Outer Space between things. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Veterinarian's Hospital: A patient has the hiccups, but Dr. Bob is more concerned with his own problems, such as being overworked and underpaid. The patient eventually explodes, and decides to quit while he's ahead. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A spoof of Alice Cooper's "Eighteen" - the number of sandwiches the singer has to choose from |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert teaches his pigeon, Bernice, how to play checkers. Ernie thinks it's amazing that a pigeon can play checkers, but Bert thinks it is no big deal, because Bernice has only beaten Bert in two out of ten games. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Playground Map Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Gordon and the word "wand." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand W / w |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit the Frog visits Piper's Pickled Peppers in search of Peter Piper. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Ostriches walk and run. (piano music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Baby Bop, Min, Shawn, Derek, and Kathy play "Ten Little Monsters" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Pizza is made. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover demonstrates "here" and "there." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Bein' a Pig." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|P For Pillow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster fights over the letters P and R, one of them displaying P foods and the other one displaying R foods (and a radio). They have a picnic, which is cut short due to rain. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The alphabet is presented using many materials and writing methods |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Tina and Luci sing "The Sister Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: P - Pack |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|P For Pyramid |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Full-body versions of Bert and Betty Lou ice skate together. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Geometry of Circles" |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide